After All
by averygirl
Summary: Jason and Sam, after their fateful honeymoon. Sam is pregnant. Jason's definitely the daddy but all is not well with Baby Morgan. What happens next? Read on to find out. (This story contains some crossovers from "Private Practice")
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Jason and Sam have survived Franco and are now pregnant but because Sam's pregnancy is so delicate they have to go to Los Angeles and consult with top neonatal surgeon Addison Montgomery. While in Los Angeles, they encounter heartache, joy and make new friends. Eventually Baby Morgan will arrive and Jasam will have to make an important decision.

**Note:** I started writing this in 2011, after the honeymoon from hell so it's a lot different than what transpired. To me, it would have been interesting to see Jasam deal with something like this rather than the crap that went down. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"We're going to see our baby today," Sam Morgan said excitedly. She clutched Jason's hand as he sat beside her. She was dressed in a hospital gown, her dark hair fanned out on the pillow, her face lit up in a smile. Jason was glad to see her smiling. There was a time he had never thought he would see that gorgeous grin again. After the madness with Franco ... After they had both believed she could be carrying her torturer's child ... After the pain and the tears from both of them ... After the night he came home with Franco's blood underneath his fingernails, his leather jacket stained with crimson as well... After Sam had cried so many nights and Jason had just held her, swearing to never leave her ... After the paternity test done just mere weeks ago that revealed without a doubt that Jason was going to be a daddy ... After the suffering, they were finally out of the dark tunnel and seeing the light that was promised to be at the other end...

Jason nodded and reached out with his free hand, running the pads of his thumb down her cheek. "Yes we are." He lightly kissed her and she responded with a smile pressed into his lips. When they pulled apart, he said, "I am glad to see you smiling again."

Sam grinned still wider. "Well get used to seeing me smile, Mr. Morgan. Because we finally have it all. We finally have the life that we were meant to have and our baby will be here in just a few short months... You ready for that?"

Jason rested his head lightly against hers for a moment. "I am."

XoXoXo

Dr. Kelly Lee had begun the ultrasound straightaway after coming into the room. She knew that this family in particular had suffered enough already and needed good news, needed to hear that their baby was strong and not only that, thriving. She had no reason to doubt that going in. Sam's reconstructive surgery had been a success and no abnormalities had thus far revealed themselves. All was going well except ... The baby was small... _Too_ small for sixteen weeks...

Sam was chattering on animatedly as she marveled over the sound of the fetus's heartbeat which was fortunately strong and steady. "Jase, our baby," she said. She squeezed her husband's hand. "Kelly, can you tell us if we're having a boy or a girl?"

Kelly looked at the both of them. "It's a girl."

"Ohmigod," Sam murmured. "Jason, we're having a girl."

The quiet man just smiled but it was a wide smile until he heard Kelly clear her throat. "Now I have to be honest with you too. The baby is a little small so-"

Sam shifted on the bed. "What? Is something wrong? Is she - is she going to be okay?"

"I have every reason to believe that she will be fine," Kelly said, holding up a hand to stop Sam from working herself up. "It's just the baby is a little smaller than we'd like her to be at this point in the pregnancy."

"What does that mean, Dr. Lee?" Jason asked, looking calm and cool outwardly but Kelly could see the anxiety in his eyes that matched Sam's.

"It means we'll need to monitor her. I want you to come back in a month just to be sure everything is progressing normally. I have complete confidence your baby will be alright. We just want to err on the side of caution so in the meantime, get lots of rest, don't stress yourself out, keep taking your vitamins. I have every reason to believe this pregnancy is viable."

Kelly shut off the monitor then and squeezed Sam's trembling hand. "It's going to be alright."

"I know," Sam said but the expression of fear in her eyes was unwavering.

XoXoXo

Sam was quiet on the ride home from the hospital. It was Jason instead trying to engage his normally chatty wife in conversation but she resisted every opportunity to open up to him.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye as he steered his truck into the underground parking lot below Harborview Towers. He pulled into his parking space and killed the engine, looking over at her. He reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers though her hand lay limp in his grasp. "Hey, Sam, talk to me, okay?"

Sam looked up at him and he saw tears filming her doe eyes. "Jason, I've done everything right ... At least I've tried to. Why is this happening?"

"You heard Dr. Lee. Our baby will be fine."

"But she's underweight. She's not thriving like she's supposed to. If something happens to her ..."

Jason squeezed her fingers as tightly as he dared. "She's going to be fine. You are doing everything right. I've seen how good you are taking care of yourself."

"It's just, Jason ... I am scared. After everything we went through, if we lose her ... I mean we just found out we're having a little girl..." Her voice trailed off as the tears she had been holding back gave way. He instantly reached out and dabbed at each one with his fingertips. Then he pulled her into his lap and just held her, whispering softly to her that their baby was going to be okay.

XoXoXo

Sam did everything Dr. Lee had told her to do and then some. Convinced that she could make the baby bigger if she were bigger herself, she ate a Kelly's hamburger for dinner every single night, drank milk shakes regularly, and generally over-ate. She gained a good ten pounds but to Jason, she had never looked more beautiful than the way she was now. He told her so and she laughed off the idea but it was true just the same.

A month's time had passed and they found themselves at General Hospital again, about to have another ultrasound to check on their daughter's weight. Kelly walked in purposefully and got right to work, spreading the jelly on Sam's stomach and bringing the machine to life. Right away they heard their baby's strong heartbeat again.

Jason and Sam watched Kelly's expression but when she said nothing, Sam prompted, "Is she alright? Is our baby alright? I mean, did she put on enough weight?"

The doctor nodded. "She is the right weight now for twenty weeks. She seems to be thriving ..." Her voice trailed off as she studied the screen. The Morgans watched her anxiously and when she turned around to face them again, her expression was drawn. "I want to do an MRI. I believe -"

"Wait - an MRI?" Sam asked. "I mean, is that standard? Our baby ... You said she was the right weight..."

Kelly nodded. "She is. But that said, I am a little alarmed by what I am seeing now. I'll know more once the MRI is done."

"Wait, Kelly," Sam said. "Tell me what's going on. Right now. Is something wrong with our daughter?"

"Talk to us," Jason said. "We need to know if something is wrong."

"I _am_ concerned about your baby," Kelly acknowledged. "Actually very concerned.

"You see," Kelly went on. "Right here on the monitor... One of your baby's legs appears to be constricted by an amniotic band."

Sam clutched Jason's hand, tears shining in her eyes. "What does that mean, Doctor?" Jason asked, squeezing her hand back.

"We'll know more once when we see the results of the MRI."

"Tell us now," Sam choked out. "Tell us what we're facing here."

"Well, your baby is apparently suffering from amniotic band syndrome. That occurs when strands of amniotic fluid wrap around parts of the fetus's body. If not treated, body parts could actually be inadvertently amputated in utero."

Sam let out a little cry of emotion and Jason leaned down, tucking her body against his. She had never looked more fragile to him than she did right then, never more scared. "What do we do, Dr. Lee?" He asked.

"Let's schedule the MRI. We'll know more when we can get a better look at the baby. In the meantime, I ask that you don't jump to any conclusions."

"How can we not?" Sam bit out. "This is our baby, our precious baby ... We are scared. Give us some hope." She looked at the doctor with tear filled, pleading eyes. "Give us some hope. _Please._ Tell us you can fix this."

Kelly squeezed Sam's arm. "I'll do everything I can."

XoXoXo

Kelly left the room to prep for the MRI and Jason lightly pulled Sam into his arms. He could already feel the shape of her growing belly curving into his muscular chest. There was a child inside of her - _their_ child - and he wanted her to have the best chance at life. He knew it would break them both if they lost their baby.

"Why is this happening?" Sam asked as tears dripped down her face. "Why? Is it because I'm a bad person? Is it that -"

Jason placed a finger over her lips. "You're not a bad person, Sam. You're actually the best person I know. You are not being punished for anything. Believe that, okay?"

Sam pressed her head into the crook of his neck as they sat there together for a long moment, holding tightly to each other.

Soon enough the door had opened and a nurse appeared, saying she was taking Sam downstairs. Jason went with Sam and they prepared to get news on their precious child.

XoXoXo

After the MRI, Sam and Jason sat in Kelly's office, watching her expectantly. Why was it that she seemed to be taking forever to explain what was going on with their child? Were things really that serious? Really that bad?

Jason cleared his throat pointedly. "So does our daughter have that... amniotic thing?"

Kelly nodded, steepling her fingers. "I am afraid so and I'm not going to lie to you two. It's even more severe of a case than I had originally thought. The MRI shows that not only is your baby's leg constricted but there is already band growth on the umbilical cord. If it were to grow anymore, you run the high risk of losing your child."

Jason squeezed Sam's hand as more tears fell from her eyes. What should have been such a joyful time for them both was turning into a nightmare. Everything seemed to be falling apart. After all they had suffered, wasn't it time for them to have a little happiness?

"What do we do?" Sam asked. "Is there any way we can fix this? We want our baby. We want her so bad."

Kelly nodded. "I know. And I'm going to put you in the hands of the right person to treat this. But fair warning, Sam, you will be facing invasive surgery and there are no guarantees."

Sam wiped her face which was still streaming with tears. "We'll do whatever we have to do to save our child."

Jason looked at his wife. "Just say Sam will be okay. That this surgery won't hurt her."

"Well there's always a chance that some unforeseen complication could arise during surgery but I have every reason to believe that because we've caught this at an early stage, things can be rectified and in a few months you will be bringing home a perfectly healthy, happy child. I won't lie though. Time is of the essence."

"Okay well do the surgery now," Sam said.

"I'm an OBGYN, Sam. Not a neonatal surgeon and that's what you need. You need the best, truth be told. I will be putting you in contact with an old med school colleague of mine - Dr. Addison Montgomery. She's the best in the business and if anyone can make things right, it's her."

Sam nodded. "Did I ... Did something I do cause this? I tried to do everything right; I tried -"

Kelly held up a hand. "It's not genetic. Nor is it caused by anything you did or didn't do during your pregnancy. This is just a tragic occurrence. As I said, I will put you in touch with Addison right away. She's based out of Los Angeles. I will talk to her and make sure she can take your case. There's no one I would trust more with the life of your child."

XoXoXo

Once again the car ride home was filled with silence and fear and doubt. Once again Jason tried to engage Sam in conversation but she remained uncharacteristically quiet, her head pressed against the cool glass as she stared out the window, watching the scenery zoom by. When they had pulled into the parking garage, Jason shut off the engine and started to reach for her when his cell phone rang.

"If its Carly or Sonny right now, I swear -" Sam muttered, finally speaking.

Jason looked at the number. "No, it's Dr. Lee. Maybe she has good news."

Sam turned in her seat to look at him as he pressed the phone to his ear. "God I hope so," she murmured.

"Dr. Lee?" Jason said, watching Sam as he talked. "Did that doctor agree to see us?"

"She did. She wants you both to come to Los Angeles immediately. Can you book a flight or -"

"I'll take my friend's jet," Jason said. He looked at Sam and offered her his hand which she accepted, clinging to it tightly the way one would a life raft in the eye of a storm.

"She expects you in two days, so pack your bags and prepare for a short stay in Los Angeles. I'll fax you all the information you'll need this evening."

Jason thanked Kelly and then hung up. "That doctor will consult on our case," he said.

"I'm glad," she murmured as she cupped her swollen belly. "I hope, Jason ... God I am praying so hard right now. And you know me, I don't even believe in God." She began to cry then, sob like her heart was literally breaking. Jason held her close for what seemed like hours with tears gathering in his own eyes before she finally became subdued enough to eventually nod off to sleep in his arms.

He ended up carrying her upstairs and tucking her into bed before starting to pack their luggage for their trip to California.

**A/N:** Hope you all liked the first chapter. More to come soon. Feedback please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everyone had been surprisingly understanding (even Carly!) when Jason and Sam had informed them about why they going to California. Jason hadn't wanted to tell anyone their personal business but Sam had convinced him that if they didn't, there would be questions as to why they were leaving town so abruptly and it would only put more unnecessary pressure on them. No more secrets had become their new mantra.

Alexis in particular had been devastated to hear the news and had held Sam close while Jason had watched his wife's heart breaking more and more. Alexis had wanted to drop everything and accompany them to Los Angeles but Sam had been the one to say no, reminding Alexis that Molly and Kristina were here and now and needing her. Alexis had nodded, told Sam she loved her and kissed Sam's forehead before wishing them all the luck in the world and walking out with tears in her own eyes.

The Morgans now found themselves on Sonny's borrowed jet. Sam was resting her head in Jason's lap as he ran his fingers gently through her hair. She had been quiet during the whole flight and Jason felt her pain acutely. At this point, he hadn't completely let himself feel his own grief and fear. He kept telling himself that he needed to be strong for Sam. That had always been what he did best so even if his own heart was breaking, he was not going to stop trying to make Sam feel better.

Their captain announced they would be arriving in Los Angeles in just fifteen minutes and asked them to put on their seat belts. Sam sat up and slowly hitched the belt around her waist though closing it was difficult with her ever-expanding girth. Jason watched her as he put on his own seat belt. "We'll be there soon," he said.

She nodded. "Yeah I know. I hope this doctor gives us good news, Jason, or I swear I don't know what I'm going to do."

Jason reached for her hand, threading their fingers. "Everything is going to work out, Sam. I know it. Just believe that, okay?"

He wondered who he was trying to convince - Sam or himself.

XoXoXo

Their flight landed and a limo was already waiting for them at the gate. They sat in the backseat together and once again, Sam said very little. It was strange for Jason. He felt like he was constantly trying to get her to open up to him when it had always been the other way around.

The Los Angeles scenery whipped by their window but neither of them really saw it, didn't notice the rolling surf or the high-end boutiques or the streams of people congregating on the sidewalks. This wasn't a pleasure trip. Not at all.

XoXoXo

As soon as they had stepped off the elevator at Oceanside Wellness, they found themselves surrounded by chaos. There was a fight brewing. A handsome mocha-skinned man with a shorn head was being held by the arms by two dark-haired men but was struggling to free himself as he shouted at another man with a goatee. Two women were there and while the brunette one held off to the side, asking the men gently to rein in their tempers, the redhead was in the thick of things. She held up a hand as she approached the African-American man.

"Can we discuss this somewhere else? Calmly?" The statuesque redhead asked as Jason and Sam watched curiously. They were both wondering if they were in the right place and if so, what the hell they had just walked in on.

"You kissed him! You actually kissed that slimy little -"

"Yeah she kissed me!" The goateed man shot back. "When she thought things were really over with you. Get a grip."

That only seemed to anger the man more and his nostrils literally flared. "Come on, Sam," one of the men holding him said. "Just let it go. This is not the time or the place for this."

"Fine," the man called Sam agreed. "Fine."

"You gunna let this go for now?"

"Yeah, yeah, Pete, I will," the man answered and the two men holding him back reluctantly released their grip on him. Right away, he charged around the auburn-haired beauty in his path and headed for the other man who he seemed to have a legitimate beef with.

He started to raise his hand to slam a fist into the other man's face but Jason instinctively darted over to them and grabbed the black man's arm before his punch could actually make contact. The man stared at Jason. "Who the hell are you?"

Jason shrugged. "Someone who brought his wife here to get care. Instead she has to see this."

The man yanked away from Jason and sighed, seeming to realize for the first time that they had an audience. He gave Jason a backwards glance before shooting the goateed man a dirty look and stalking off.

The redhead shook her head and looked at Jason and then Sam. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Morgan." She held out her hand to them which Sam and Jason just stared at. She sighed. "Welcome to Oceanside Wellness."

XoXoXo

Jason and Sam shuffled into an exam room with the redhead they now knew was Dr. Addison Montgomery - the person they were counting on to save their daughter. Sam looked wary as she lay down on the table and Jason sat beside her.

Addison closed the door. "I am sorry about that scene," she said. "Sometimes working in such a small office makes for too close company."

She moved over to Sam and offered her a smile. "Shall we take a look at your baby?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Jason watched Addison warily, mistrustfully, and seeming to sense his apprehension about her, she sighed. "Look. I know what you both witnessed was highly unprofessional and disconcerting but it doesn't change the fact that I'm still a great doctor. If anyone is going to save your child, it will be me. So put aside your personal feelings about me and just know that I'm very good at what I do."

XoXoXo

After Addison had run some more tests on Sam, she led the Morgans into her office and closed the door. She felt their watchful eyes on her as she slid into her chair, behind her always cluttered desk. She looked at them and said, "Well after running those preliminary tests, I have some good news and I have some bad news. Which do you prefer to hear first?"

Jason looked at Sam questioningly and she answered, "The bad news. Then hopefully the good news will -"

"Cushion it. Right," Addison said as she slid on her reading glasses. "The bad news is that its impossible for me to even attempt the surgery your baby will need at this point in your pregnancy." She paused for a moment, watching as the Morgans tried to digest the news. They both looked extremely worried. "The soonest I can safely perform this surgery is at twenty-two weeks. _Sam,"_ she turned to look at the doe-eyed beauty, "you are just barely going on twenty weeks. And believe it or not, that span of time in your baby's gestation period does make a world of difference."

Sam protectively grabbed her abdomen. "So why did we come down here then? If you can't do the surgery-"

"I _can_ do the surgery," Addison said, holding up a hand. "Its just not safe for you or your baby at this point... Which brings me to the good news. I am confidant I can perform the surgery you'll need in the above mentioned two weeks with little to no complications."

Jason cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well what if those band ... things keep growing in the meantime?"

Addison nodded. "I'll be monitoring Sam very closely. I promise the both of you that. I have every confidence that you will be bringing a healthy child home after all of this misery. I know you don't know me and have no reason to trust me, but if we're going to save your baby, we are going to have to work together."

Jason shook his head and looked at Sam. Sam threw up her hands. "So we're living in limbo for two weeks?"

"I know this has got to be difficult; I also know this is not what you want to hear, but I will check on you everyday, Sam," Addison said. "I just ask that you relax as much as possible even as hard as that is. You don't want to put any additional or unnecessary strain on your child."

Jason sighed. "So what are we supposed to do for the next two weeks?"

"Visit the beach, indulge in some R&R ... _Believe."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The limo was idling at the curb as they walked out of the clinic into the bright California sunshine. It failed to warm either of them though, especially Sam, who had a wall around her heart, as she tried to prepare for the worst. The thought of losing her child cut her to the quick. The thought of Jason losing another child as well cut her still more. That's why she was so quiet. She didn't want to upset the already delicate balance of their little family apple cart.

Jason helped her into the backseat and shut the door. "Take us to our hotel, Gene," he told the driver, a big burly man with a tuft of jet black hair on his head. Sonny had hired the man at Jason's request to chauffeur them wherever they needed to go. Plus he was a part-time bodyguard - not that Jason really thought that they would need that part of his expertise out here in California.

The man nodded and closed the partition window between them. Once again, silence reined supreme. Jason was not in the habit of trying to coax someone to talk about their feelings and it showed in his carriage. He rested his hand on the little mound under Sam's dress and tucked her into his body.

"She's going to be alright," Jason said.

Sam nodded but said nothing as the limo pulled away from the curb. Jason sighed. "So after we settle in at the hotel should we order room service and just relax like your doctor told you to do?" No reply. Only a barely perceptible nod.

"Sam..." Jason tried. "Just talk to me. Let me in, okay?" He squeezed her arm. "Come on. _Please."_

Sam looked over at him with eyes full of tears. "I can't, Jason. I can't talk about this right now. Maybe ever. Talking about this makes it too real." Then she lay her head against the window and stared out it the whole way to their up-scale hotel.

XoXoXo

Once they had checked into their huge suite and the bellhop had dropped off their luggage and left, Sam sat on the grand sofa as Jason removed his jacket and hung it in the huge walk-in closet. "You hungry?" he asked her as he shut the closet door.

Sam shrugged. Jason sighed. "Sam, you have to eat. You have to keep up your strength." It was killing him to see how closed off she was about this whole thing when she was clearly breaking inside.

"I'm not hungry," she said quietly.

"The baby ..."

Sam looked over at him. There was a storm brewing in her dark eyes. "Yes, Jason, the baby. The one that we might never get to see or hold or touch. The one we might never get to see take her first steps or ever get to push on the swings."

"We will get all that, Sam. I think your doctor is going to help us. She seems really sure she can fix this."

"What if she can't?" Sam asked. "What if we lose our daughter? We've both lost kids before. I don't know if we could survive it again."

Jason looked down at his feet for a moment before looking at her again. "Yes, that was hard. Really hard but we have each other. And you know what the doctor said .. Believe."

"You deal in reality, Jason. Since when did you convert?"

"Convert to what?"

"Believing in ... some greater purpose, I guess."

"You make me believe, Sam. In love and life. You are everything I need."

"I want to give you this baby, Jason," Sam said. "I want us both to have a healthy baby girl."

"And I want that too. The waiting will be hard but if Dr. Montgomery is right, then it will be worth it."

Jason shrugged as she watched her sitting immovable on the sofa. He started to head to the bathroom to take a shower to try and clear his mind when she called out, "Asiago."

He turned back to look at her. "Huh?"

"Asiago. The cheese. That's what I'm craving. Or that's what she's craving anyway." Sam rested her hand on her belly. "Cheese and bread sticks and maybe some peanut butter and olives."

Jason smiled in spite of himself. "You want all that - at the same time?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah I do."

XoXoXo

Later, Sam sat in bed beside Jason, a bunch of crumbs now littering the silk bed sheets. "Yum," she said and she smiled a bit. It was the first smile Jason had seen in what seemed like a lifetime.

Jason reached over and grabbed her cleaned off plate and set it on the bedside table. He then wiped all the crumbs off the sheets and climbed back into bed beside her. He spooned her body into his and kissed the back of her left earlobe. Sam rolled over and pressed a kissed into his always-surprisingly soft and warm lips. He kissed her back hungrily and soon the passion was close to exploding between them. Jason pulled back for a moment and tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "Did the doctor say - I mean, can we -"

"Have sex?" Sam asked. "She didn't say 'no' and neither did Kelly. I think we're safe and right now I want you inside of me more than anything almost in the whole world."

Jason nodded and pulled her flush against his chest as they began to make love.

_**A/N:**_ Should I continue posting this story here? Let me know by reviewing please.


	4. Chapter 4

**SMUT ALERT lol****  
**  
**Chapter 4**

Jason tugged down the straps on Sam's dress and pressed butterfly-soft kisses to each of her shoulders. He pressed his mouth to her collarbone and sucked on the taut skin there before moving lower. He buried his face in the valley of her full breasts and kissed and licked the skin there. Sam moaned and her hands came up to knot in his hair, tugging on the roots almost painfully. Jason finally brought his head up to capture her lips in another heated kiss.

He finished tugging off her dress, chucking it aside, where it landed on the lamp, bathing the room in soft, almost hypnotic darkness. The stars were bright outside the window as Jason navigated the length of Sam's beautiful body. He instinctively knew where to touch, where to tease; he knew every inch of her body intimately. He came to her panties and she moaned as he tugged at the waistband of them, freeing her heated body. Her growing belly received a rub and a light kiss before he was throwing her panties aside. He didn't see where they landed this time and he didn't care. His treasure awaited him and he could already see that she was slick with desire. She bucked on the bed, moaning "Jason, Jason, Jasonnnn", as he nestled his fingers in the dark brown curls. He eased a tentative finger inside of her. With his free hand, he lightly pinned her legs in place as he began to thrust his finger in and out of her hot channel. She mewled as he added two more fingers and slowly, tortuously, brought her to climax. When she came, he bent low, and captured her juices on his tongue, savoring the flavor of her.

Her arms were thrown wide and she raised her head off the pillow, peering at him over the crest of her belly. "That was …" She was at a loss for words; something that had never happened in the bedroom. Jason just smirked at her.

"I'm not done," he said, determined to take care of her every need tonight. He moved his hands up to reach behind her and unclasp her bra. Her breasts tumbled free, right into his waiting hands. They were always large but with pregnancy, even bigger and much more tender. As he worked his fingers over the sensitive nubs, Sam tried not to cum all over again. He captured a swollen nipple between his lips and she jerked upwards, burying more of herself inside of his mouth. He wasn't complaining. He loved her breasts - loved the taste, the warmth of them, and especially the idea that someday she would feed their daughter with them. Sam was amazing; just so damned amazing in every way.

He lapped at her breast with his tongue as her fingers once against knotted in the spikes of his dark blonde hair. He then ministered to the other, intending to make sure that no part of Sam remained untouched or unloved.

"Jason, oh Jason," she panted as his mouth brought her to orgasm once again. When he looked up at her she could see the stormy desire in his eyes. She knew that this was turning him on, as much as it was her. She also knew that he deserved to be cared for too. All he had done throughout this pregnancy was put aside his needs to take care of hers. Well, right now that changed.

When he reared up on his palms to hover above her and kiss her, she surprised him by fairly tossing him down onto the bed. His back hit the mattress where she had just been. She was now straddling his hips. He grinned at her even as he asked, "Sam, what-?"

"Shh," she whispered laying a finger across his soft lips. "You've been so good to me… taking such good care of me… Now it's my turn to return the favor.

"But first, we need to get these clothes off of you."

"Are you sure?" Jason asked. "I don't want –"

"To overtax me. I know. I'll be fine," Sam said. "This won't be painful for me. In fact, I'll enjoy it." She always enjoyed giving him pleasure. She loved the taste of him as he swelled between her lips…

She scooted down on his legs and reached for the button on his jeans. She could already see that he was hard, straining the crotch of the denim pants. Her nimble fingers worked slowly as she wanted to prolong his desire a bit. She finally pried open the button and eased off of him, yanking down his jeans, taking the boxers with them. She threw them somewhere – she didn't know exactly where; maybe by the door – and then reached out and traced a lazy finger up his thigh. His whole body shuddered in anticipation.

Finally, Sam rewarded his patience by reaching her hand out and giving him two hard fist pumps. He growled and she smiled. "So hard, Jase, so big and hard," she whispered. She then leaned over him and slowly began to lick the mushroomed head of his dick. He reached for her and she slid away with a smile. She leaned over him, pressing her fingers into his hips to hold him in place. She slowly took more and more of his hardened length into her mouth. She darted her tongue out to lick the purpled underside of his shaft. He shifted on the bed as she pleasured him with her mouth and finally when he could take the sensual torture no longer, he erupted – shooting a geyser of himself down her mouth. She finally popped up between his legs with a satisfied expression on her face.

"Liked it?" she asked and he said nothing. It was okay; she already knew the answer.

Jason gently pulled her to him and settled her atop of him. Her belly was between them and he lightly stroked it as he kissed her, tasting himself on her salty-sweet lips. She straddled him again and he looked at her with a haze of desire in his brilliant azure eyes.

"I need you inside of me, Jason, now," Sam murmured. Jason just nodded and taking his dick in hand, he rubbed it against the lips of her pussy. She groaned as he finally eased himself inside of her. He wanted to be careful, gentle, with her, but soon discovered she didn't want that.

"Harder! Faster!" she cried out and he obliged. He pumped his hips and moved deeper into her. He was practically slamming against her as she came down each time to meet him. Her fingers bit into his shoulder blades as she rode him. The desire between them was potent and at an all-time high. Before long, neither could resist their impulse to come undone. He picked up his thrusts and she screamed out wantonly as together, they soon sailed down to earth on a wave of pleasure.

She collapsed on top of him as he lay buried inside of her. "Jason," she said. Her eyes were hooded and darker than ever. "That was amazing."

"Feel any better?" Jason asked in a hoarse voice.

"So much better," Sam said. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sam," he replied. He raised up on his elbows to kiss her breasts. The action quickly reignited their passion and they were soon making love all over again.

XoXoXo

Morning came all too soon. Jason and Sam took a shower – together- and then got dressed. Sam's cheeks were still flushed as they emerged from the elevator at Oceanside Wellness. They looked around cautiously for a dramatic scene in progress but there wasn't one this time. The secretary – a twenty something young woman with dreadlocks - told them that Dr. Montgomery was in her office and expecting them.

With more than a little trepidation, Sam and Jason walked towards the office. The door was open and Addison was sitting at her desk. She waved them inside. She wasn't exactly smiling but she had a pleasant expression on her face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Morgan," she greeted them. "Come on in."

They nodded and still holding hands, sunk into chairs opposite her desk. Addison looked at them as she slipped on her glasses. "How do you feel today, Sam?"

"Good," Sam admitted. "But I'm still worried about our baby."

"I am sure," Addison said. "But please remember that that kind of stress can't be good for you or the baby… Let's do a short exam and I'll try to set your mind at ease. Then I want you to visit Dr. Wilder down the hall."

"Dr. Wilder?" Jason asked. "What – why do we need to see him too?"

"Dr. Wilder deals in alternative medicine and I believe he can help you both."

"Alternative medicine? What does that mean?" Jason asked.

Well it's all based on holistic healing. I was skeptical of it myself for a very long time but it has worked wonders with certain patients. Jason, Dr. Wilder is going to teach you simple ways to help keep Sam's unhealthy stress level at bay. He will show you how to give her massages - ones that when touching certain nerves, trigger the release of natural chemicals in the body that will help Sam relax. He won't prescribe your any medication but he will help you both be a bit calmer through his ordeal."

Jason and Sam looked at each other and sighed. Addison smiled indulgently this time. "It's not voodoo medicine, I promise… Anyway, should we take a peek at your baby?"

"Yes," Sam said in a grateful voice. "Please tell us she's okay."

XoXoXo

Twenty minutes later, Sam and Jason walked out of the exam room with Addison. "So everything looks alright? The bands aren't hurting the baby?" Sam asked.

"Everything looks fine and no, your baby shows no immediate signs of distress. Keep coming in every day and remember, please, to try your best to stay calm. You need to keep your blood pressure stable or you run the risk of exacerbating the problem."

"Okay," Sam said, squeezing Jason's hand. He squeezed hers back, hoping to silently offer her comfort.

"Thank you, Doctor," Sam said.

They noticed a tall, lanky, fifty-something man with dark hair - only slightly graying at the temples - approaching. He had been one of the men breaking up the brawl yesterday, Sam realized. "Hello," he greeted them. "I'm Dr. Wilder, but you can call me Pete."

"Okay," Sam said and Pete offered her his hand. She felt a weird – but not unpleasant – sensation at the feeling of his fingers touching hers. She didn't know why but there was something very familiar about Pete Wilder.

Pete pulled away and shook Jason's hand this time. Jason seemed to have little reaction to Pete so Sam figured that she was imagining whatever had passed between her and the doctor before.

"Take good care of Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, Pete," Addison said. She then offered the Morgans an encouraging smile. "Please call me if you need anything. I'll see you tomorrow - same time, same place."

She then walked away and Jason and Sam followed Pete into his office.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for the reviews thus far! Here's more…**_

**Chapter 5**

Jason and Sam emerged from Pete's office a little less than an hour later. He wished them luck and they thanked him profusely before heading towards the bank of elevators.

"Did that relax you at all?" Jason asked his wife. "The massage I gave you?"

"Somewhat, yes," Sam said. She looked at him with a little smile. "Have I thanked you yet?"

"For the massage…?"

"For everything. You have been so amazing throughout this whole ordeal … Everything you've done for me and for the baby…"

"You're my wife and this is my baby," he said, reaching out and gently cupping her ever-growing belly. "I love you both so much. There is nowhere else I would ever be right now than here with you two."

"We love you too, Jason," Sam said. Her eyes shone with tears as the doors slid open and they stepped onto the elevator. No more words were needed as Jason reached for her tiny hand and threaded their fingers.

They were soon stepping out of the building into the bright California sunshine. Their faithful driver Gene stood at the curb, waiting for them. He tipped his hat to them and opened the rear door of the limo. "Where to? The hotel?" He asked.

Jason shook his head. "No. Take us to the nearest beach," he said. Obviously, he was taking Addison's suggestion about them going there to heart.

"Alright," Gene agreed. He held back the door as the Morgans climbed inside.

Jason looked over at Sam beside him. "Is this okay or-"

Sam nodded. "It's great."

XoXoxo

Gene drove them to nearest beach, only half a mile away. The sun blazed in the sky as Jason and Sam moved down the crowded boardwalk together. Sam had discovered a street vendor selling fresh churros as soon as they got there and Jason had ordered a handful, knowing about Sam's voracious appetite well by now.

Seagulls squawked overhead as the couple walked along in companionable silence. Finally, they discovered a small sliver of unoccupied beach. Jason spread out a blanket on the sand. Sam held her remaining churro tightly in one fist, while she gripped Jason's hand with her other. He helped her down onto the blanket and then settled down beside her.

Sam finished her sticky snack and licked her fingers. It made Jason smile to see her acting so uninhibited for the moment, so unguarded. He wondered how long it could last when she had so much constantly weighing on her mind and heart.

"That was delicious," Sam said. "I need to find out where I can buy a churro maker."

"Even if you had one, you would still manage to burn the stuff."

Sam smirked. "Are you calling me lousy in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, but you're pretty handy in other rooms," Jason said. He was rewarded by the sounds of her giggles.

"You're no slouch yourself, you know that," she said. She turned to look out at the ocean. A little girl played in the surf with her parents. They swung her lightly between them. Jason watched Sam's expression change.

"Sam –"

"Tell me, Jason; tell me we'll have that ourselves one day."

"I have to believe that we will, Sam," Jason said. He gathered her in his arms and tugged her against his chest. He had never been big on public displays of affection but right now he needed to hold her as much as he thought she needed to be held – maybe more so.

"I'm still scared. I know Addison is the very best in the business –" Sam sighed and snuggled into his embrace. "I have to stop worrying, I know. Stress is not good for the baby." She dashed at her watery eyes. "Here I am at a beautiful beach on a perfectly sunny day with a wonderful man and all I can think about is what we might lose. I need to stop that."

"You're allowed to be scared."

"Are you scared, Jason?" Sam asked, leaning back to look up at him. "Be honest, okay? I hate that you feel you have to hide your feelings from me right now because I'm too fragile or –"

"Hey, you know I don't think any of those things about you."

"I know," Sam said. "I guess I feel that way though. I just want our baby to be okay. I want to give you the child we've dreamt about for so long."

"Everything will work out…"

"Stop being strong for me. Let me be strong for you, for a moment here. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

Jason sighed and stared deeply into her dewy eyes. "I want this baby so much too, Sam, and I want you to be okay. My life has already touched you way too much."

"Jason, you did not cause any of this. You didn't wrap those amniotic-suckers around our baby. You've been nothing short of amazing actually."

"I just feel … Like all of this is my fault somehow. You're supposed to be enjoying your pregnancy and from the very beginning…"

"I know but, Jason... Well, I'm just so glad you're the father of this baby in every way."

His hands found the crest of her abdomen and he lightly stroked her belly. "I am too," he said, feeling his throat close up a bit. "But I want you to know something."

"What?"

"If she had turned out … not to be mine … I would have loved her anyway, Sam. She would be mine because she was yours."

"Just like with Lila," Sam murmured. She smiled even as a tear tracked down her cheek. "You're a good man, Jason Morgan." She then cuddled up to him and they stayed on the beach until the sun dipped low in the sky.

XoXoXo

The next morning found the Morgans back at Oceanside Wellness. They noticed the place was busier than usual. A forty-something brunette with curly locks was directing foot traffic. "Watch the champagne glasses!" She called to a big burly worker in a gray jumpsuit. Just then there was a loud crash off to the left and the sound of shattering – what else? – glass.

"Oh no!" The woman cried and took off running.

Sam looked at Jason. "Never a dull moment here," she murmured.

"I wonder what's going on."

"I think I can answer that," a now-familiar voice floated up from behind them. They turned to see Addison standing there in her familiar lab coat, reading glasses riding low on her nose. "It's anniversary time here at Oceanside Wellness. Tomorrow we are celebrating fifteen years since this place opened its doors to the public."

Sam nodded. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. I haven't been here for very long myself but my good friend Naomi started this place with Sam – The Other Sam…" Addison's eyes briefly took on a faraway look and Sam could tell that something was weighing on the doctor's mind. Sam thought of asking what was bothering her but the look was quickly gone and Addison was in professional mode once more.

"There's a party here tomorrow, for all the patients, staff and their families. You two have to come, per Violet's orders."

"Violet?" Sam asked.

"The brunette you just saw run out of here like hell itself was on her heels," Addison said. "All of our patients must be here or she will have a panic attack. She's a psychiatrist. She's entitled to act a little insane from time to time."

"I heard that," Pete said as he zipped by. "Remember I used to be married to that psychiatrist."

"Then you know what I mean," Addison said. She smiled a little.

"How are you feeling today, Mrs. Morgan?" Pete asked.

"I'm okay," Sam said.

"Good to hear it," Pete said. He waved to Sam and Jason and then sauntered down the hall.

Addison motioned for Sam and Jason to follow her. They went to the exam room first so Addison could examine the baby via monitor and then they went to her office. Sam always hated this part the most. She feared of what Addison would say that she had found.

"How does everything look?" Sam asked anxiously as Addison removed her bifocals.

"The bands are still growing. That was to be expected though, unfortunately. The good thing is that your baby is developing very well. So well that I believe I can attempt the procedure as early as next Wednesday."

Sam looked at Jason. He had a pensive expression on his face. "That's good then?" he said.

"Yes," Addison said. "The sooner we remove the bands of growth, the better for your wife and baby. I'm still very optimistic."

"So we just have to wait a bit longer," Sam said.

Addison nodded. "I know that is not the answer you want but it's the only one I can offer you right now. I will never lie to you. In the meantime, tell me that you're not sitting around your hotel room all day worrying about worst case scenarios."

"We're not," Sam answered. "Yesterday we spent hours at the beach."

"That explains why you two look so tan today," Addison said. "And what is on your agenda for tomorrow night?"

Sam smiled in spite of herself, knowing where Addison was heading with that line of questioning. "You really want us to come to the anniversary party, don't you?"

"If you don't, I'll never hear the end of it from Violet. Besides, free food. What's better than that?"

Jason smirked knowingly at Sam. "Hey now," she protested. "Just because I like to eat now… Well, I'm eating for two!" She smiled. "But well… what kind of food will there be?" She asked, only half-jokingly.

"A whole lot of everything."

"I'm sold," Sam said. She looked at Jason. "I know you hate parties but-"

"It's okay," Jason said. "I won't fight you on this."

Sam smiled. "Thanks." She knew he was going along with this because it pleased her and she could not be more thankful for that. He loved her so well – better than anyone ever had. It was everything.

_***** Yes, that was kind of a slow chapter but I thought it was important to address some things. The story will pick up speed in the next chapter. There are only 5 parts left after this one. I might do a sequel, as I mentioned. Depends on what you all want when all is said and done. Thanks for reading. I am working on other updates this week as well.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews! Here is some more, my friends!

**Chapter 6**

The next afternoon found Sam scrambling to put together an outfit for the event that night at Oceanside Wellness. She hadn't exactly packed party clothes for this trip.

"I give up! There's nothing here," Sam said to Jason who was sitting on the sofa in their suite. He had a mysterious little smile playing on his plump, kissable lips. "What's that look?"

Jason looked at her. "Which look?"

"That one… The Cheshire cat look. What are you planning, Mr. Morgan?"

"What makes you think I'm planning anything, Mrs. Morgan?"

"I know you," Sam said. She shoved aside her suitcase and moved over to him. She immediately straddled him and rested her tiny hands on his broad shoulders. "Tell me."

"Sam—"

"Tell me," she said, rubbing herself against the front of his jeans.

"Sammmm," he growled.

"Tell me, Jason Morgan. What are you planning?" This time she reached between them and rubbed his crotch. He groaned deep in his throat.

Sam intended to seduce the secret out of him but just as she was about to kiss him, there was a resounding knock on the door. "Who—?"

"You better get that, Sam," Jason said and his mysterious smile returned.

She grinned too and climbed off of his lap, rushing for the door. She pulled it open to see one of the hotel's bellhops holding two big silver boxes. "What's this?"

"Special delivery for you, Mrs. Morgan," the bellhop said. He was a young, pimply guy with a pleasant look about him. "Can I bring them in?"

"Uh, sure," Sam said and stepped aside. She looked back at Jason. He was still smiling.

"Oh this is your doing," Sam said with an approving grin.

Jason moved over to the bellhop and offered him a fifty dollar bill. "Thanks for bringing it up."

The bellhop's eyes danced. "No, thank you." He was gone in the next moment. Jason shut the door as Sam reached for the boxes. "Belle Grey," she read the label on the top one. "I've heard of this place. It's one of the most exclusive boutiques on Rodeo Drive… What did you do, Jason Morgan?"

Jason just shrugged as he watched her open the top box. She couldn't believe her eyes. A filmy, cream-colored dress was inside. She picked it up and held it up against her body. Tears appeared in her eyes. "This is perfect, Jason," she said. "How did you get this done without me knowing though? No, I get it. You have your ways." He just nodded.

She set the dress down reluctantly – it was just that pretty – and reached for the second box. Inside were matching high heels and a sparkly clutch purse. A tear slipped down her cheek. "This is all so perfect."

Jason moved to her side tucking his arm around her waist. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm hormonal… And this is seriously sweet. You are amazing to me. Thank you for loving me better than anyone else ever has."

"You make it easy," Jason said, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

She leaned into him, clutching his gray tee-shirt between her fingers. "And what are you wearing tonight?"

"This."

"Jason …"

"Okay, Gene is going to pick up something for me. I am putting on slacks and a jacket just for you. No one else but you – ever."

Sam got up on her tippy-toes to kiss him. "Thank you."

"Mmmm," he murmured into her lips. His tongue pressed at her lips and she parted them to allow him to kiss her thoroughly and passionately. Her fingers tangled in his shirt as his went hands to her hair. They began to edge towards the sofa when suddenly there was another knock at the door.

Sam pulled away from Jason, almost reluctantly. "What did you do now?"

He shook his head as she disentangled from his embrace. She opened the door and her eyes went wide when she saw who was standing there.

"Mom? _Mom!"_ She said with a wide smile.

"Hey, honey," Alexis said. She looked at her daughter's growing belly. "My, you're getting big."

"Tell me about it," Sam murmured and they embraced warmly for a long moment. "What are you doing here?"

"I hope you don't mind me just dropping by."

"Of course not but three-thousand miles is a long way to 'just drop by'," Sam said. "Is something wrong?"

"Do I really need an excuse to see my daughter?"

"Of course not. It's just you look a bit sad," Sam said. "Anyway, come on in, okay?" She grasped her mother's hand and tugged her inside.

"Jase, look who's here," Sam enthused.

"Alexis," Jason said.

"Jason. How are you?"

"Okay," Jason said.

"You're taking good care of my daughter, I see."

"I'm trying," Jason said. He looked at Sam. "I'll give you two some time alone, okay? If you need anything, call me right away."

"Will do," Sam said. She moved to him and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear, "We'll finish this later."

Jason nodded. "Good," he whispered back. He kissed her forehead and then grabbing his cell phone, headed for the door. "I'll pick up some lunch."

"Perfect," Sam said. She watched him slip out the door and then reached for Alexis's hands. "Come sit with me."

Alexis followed her to the grand, brocade sofa and they sunk down onto it. Alexis's touched Sam's belly. "How is my granddaughter?"

"Doing good so far," Sam said. "At least that's what I've been told. I am afraid to trust…"

"I understand," Alexis said. "But remember, this baby is made of strong stuff."

Sam nodded. "I know. It's just I won't be okay until these damn amniotic bands are gone."

"When is the procedure?"

"The middle of next week. Say a prayer for her?" Sam asked, feeling emotional all over again as she cupped her belly.

"Of course."

"You know me. I don't believe in God but if – if my little girl makes it, I'll convert."

Alexis smiled and patted Sam's arm. "I have to believe everything will go well, but yes, I'll be praying. And if you and Jason are amenable, I'd love to be there the day of the procedure, lending moral support and all that."

"That would be great. I'm sure Jason will be just fine with it."

"We've certainly had out differences over the years… but I am not blind. I can see he's taking really great care of you. He's loving you and protecting you and your baby just the way a family man should."

"He's a good man, Mom – the best. Maybe you and Mac can have that someday…"

Alexis looked away for a moment and Sam sensed she had said the wrong thing. "Did something happen with Mac?"

Alexis looked at Sam again. "Not exactly…"

"Mom, come on. Be straight with me here."

Alexis sighed. "His ex-wife Felicia came back to town all of a sudden."

"Well, that doesn't mean anything. Exes are exes for a reason."

"I saw the way she looked at him, Sam, and I definitely saw the way he looked at her."

"Do you need me to rip their hair out when we go back to Port Charles?"

Alexis chuckled. "Absolutely not. Mac and I weren't the loves of each other's lives. Of course, we weren't, but it was nice having a companion, a good friend with occasional –"

"Benefits?"

"Erm, yes…"

"You're sad. It's okay to admit it."

"Alright. I am sad… just a pinch."

"Is that why you came to Los Angeles?"

"Not exactly. I really was missing you so much. I just couldn't stop thinking about how I should be here, even if you didn't ask me to be. So I took a week off from work and here I am."

"I'm glad you came," Sam said, giving her mom another hug. "Now as for you and Mac Scorpio…"

"There is no me and Mac Scorpio. We'll still be friends, but with no benefits this time."

"Are you sure that's what you both want? Did you ask him what he wants?"

"I already know. The moment Felicia walked in the door of The Floating Rib… It was over. I shouldn't be this affected anyway."

"You cared for him."

"Yes, but maybe I just didn't want to be alone. How pathetic does that sound?"

"It doesn't sound pathetic at all."

"Well, he certainly wasn't the love of my life. That man is no longer in my life."

"Do you mean Ric?"

"No… Never mind."

"Ned?"

"Sam—"

Sam saw Alexis looking every which way but at her. "Was it my father?"

"Sam, please. I can't talk about that. Not now."

"I still have questions though."

"I know..."

"But," Sam said with a sigh, "I will respect your decision not to talk about him."

"Thank you. Maybe someday…"

"At least tell me something. Do you know where he is now?"

Alexis shook her head. "No."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about me."

Sam studied her taut expression and finally lit on an idea. "Mom, do you know what you need?"

"What's that?"

"A night out on the town," Sam said. "Jason and I are going to this party-"

"A party? _Jason_ is going to a party?"

Sam chuckled. "Yes. I didn't even have to really coerce him."

"Well, he loves you…"

"Yes he does. I never could trust in that before. I guess I was scared too. I didn't feel worthy either, but I do now. He loves me and I feel the same." Sam's eyes misted again. "Sorry, hormones."

"Don't apologize. I've had three children. I understand pregnancy hormones better than most."

"Anyway, we're going to this anniversary party for the doctors at the clinic where my baby and I are patients. It's tonight and I want you to come with Jason and me."

"Sam, I don't want to intrude. I really don't."

"I know, but you wouldn't be. You'd be Jason's and my guest, - our plus-one."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Mom. This is just what you need to take your mind off of your troubles."

"I am sure Jason won't appreciate me tagging along like a fifth wheel."

"It won't be a big deal."

"Are you sure you want me to come?"

"Absolutely," Sam said.

Alexis nodded. "Alright then. What do I have to lose?"

"Not a thing,," Sam said with a smile.

Xoxoxo

Four hours later, Jason, Sam and Alexis stepped off the elevator at Oceanside Wellness. The place was packed with people; it was wall-to-wall really. Sam smelled shrimp and saw a huge fondue fountain filled with melted chocolate sitting close by. Her stomach rumbled. "This is going to be great," she said to Jason.

"Hmm," Jason murmured.

Sam leaned over and whispered to him, "Thanks for not freaking out about my mom coming with us."

"I don't freak out," Jason said with a little smile.

"I know. You're unflappable. That's just one thing that I love about you." She squeezed his arm. "Did I tell you how good you look in that suit – even without a pink tie?"

Jason shook his head, smiling a little. His eyes swept over her. "You look beautiful."

"It's the dress you got me…"

"It's you."

Sam grinned and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

They caught up to Alexis who was looking around curiously. "These people sure know how to put on a party," she said.

"Yes, but they're also amazing doctors," Sam said. "Come with me. I want to introduce you to my neonatal surgeon, Dr. Addison Montgomery."

"Alright," Alexis agreed. Sam snitched a petit-four off of the dessert table as they walked by. They then navigated the room. Sam spotted Addison across the way. Her auburn hair was done up in a sophisticated chignon and she was wearing a black, beaded dress. Addison was conversing with the man Sam and Jason had witnessed in an altercation with The Other Sam the first day they came here. His name was Jake. Maybe. She wasn't totally sure.

Sam and Alexis had almost reached them when Sam spotted The Other Sam walking towards Addison and the other guy. Well, he was more like stalking towards them. "Uh-oh," she murmured.

"What?"

"There's a bit of a love triangle going on between those three," Sam said, pointing to the trio. "We'd better wait a bit. Which is fine by me. I want another petit-four."

"I'm guessing there is never a dull moment here," Alexis said.

"You have no idea. Let's rescue Jason on the way to the dessert table. That Cooper guy is talking his ear off."

They were headed over to Jason when Alexis suddenly slammed to a stop. Sam looked at her mother in alarm. Alexis's eyes were wide and her face had drained of all color. Sam followed Alexis's gaze. Alexis was staring towards the elevator Pete Wilder had just stepped off of.

"Mom," Sam said, grasping the sleeve of Alexis's jacket. "Wait. Do you know Pete? _Mom?"_ She prompted.

Alexis turned to look at Sam. "No, of course not. I don't know anyone here except the two people I came with. But you know what, I think I need to use the restroom... Powder my nose…" Alexis immediately turned on her heel and hurried off.

Sam stared after her. _What the hell was going on here?_ She wondered.

XoXoxo

Alexis found the bathroom easily enough and sequestered herself inside, locking the door after her. Her breaths came fast and hard as she clutched her throat. She couldn't believe it. He was here. Pete Wilder was here. She would know his face anywhere.

_Sam's father was in the building._


End file.
